1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved terminal crimping unit wherein the pressure-receiving unit includes several pressure members which can be easily put on and taken off as one unit without the use of tools.
2. Description of Background Information
It is known to have a terminal crimping unit for continuously crimping terminal fittings on the end part of an electric wire. Japanese Application Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. SHO 62-175685), in fact, reflects such equipment. The terminal crimping unit includes a terminal belt feed mechanism for feeding the terminal belt and a press mechanism for severing the terminal fittings from the terminal belt feed and crimping it on an electric wire. The crimping process is continuously and automatically performed by linking these mechanisms.
As disclosed in Japanese Application Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. SHO 62-175685, the main body of the applicator and the anvil are formed separately and the main body is made such that it universally fits many types of anvils.
This method has recently proved disadvantageous, however, because the types of terminal fittings used in the crimping process have noticeably increased. Thus, merely exchanging the anvil is no longer sufficient to make the press mechanism universal. Rather, the process for fitting a crimping terminal requires several additional members, including: a member for caulking the electric wire barrel of the terminal fittings, a member for caulking a coating barrel, a member for severing the terminal fittings from the carrier of a terminal belt and the like, a plural number of pressure members and pressure-receiving members. It would, thus, be advantageous to be able to easily and quickly change a plural number of these members to match the respective type of terminal fitting when the anvil is changed to corresponding to the respective type of terminal fitting or when the anvil is repaired upon the anvil's failure. Yet, such a functional improvement has not been proposed in conventional equipment.